I Should Be So Lucky
by LexiiBaybii-xo
Summary: It's a bit of a Cory in the house story. A teen romance with Jason Dolley and it has its ups & downs....
1. Chapter 1

**I Should Be So Lucky**

**Chapter 1: Define: He totally just "s'upped" you baby!**

"Aaargh," I screamed as I ran into school on Thursday. My best friend Jess was already there.

"What's up Liss?" she said.

"We're gonna be spending two weeks in LA," I yelled. Everyone was watching me. I wasn't bothered. I started to 'happy dance' because I was so excited.

"I know..and we're going tomorrow," she said

"It's going to be amazing," I yelled.

"I know...but ten hours on a plane isn't really fun."

"It doesn't matter. We're going to to this park where all these celebrities are going to be!" I said.

"Hey guys," said Jared, the hottest guy in our year.

"Hi, Jared," Jess said, falling over her bag.

"S'up Liss," he said to me.

"Oh my gosh – he totally just 's'upped' you," jess said, letting out a little squeal.

"I really don't care!" I said.

Jess had had a major crush on Jared ever since he came to our school. But she knew he liked me, and even though I didn't like him back, she still kept away from him – well, until now.

The next morning, Jess came round to mine so we could take her to the airport. In the car on the way to the airport, there was an article in Cosmo about the upcoming film "13 minutes", the film set that my aunt was going to be working on this summer. It gave a list of the people starring – it was quite a long list as well, and one of the names that popped right out at me was the name of the actor Jess adored more than Jared, there being only one person Jess adored more than Jared, and that was Jason Dolley. I knew that she would love an autograph and maybe he'll even be at the park we're going to. Finding him though would be the difficult part.

There were twenty one of us on a plane for ten hours straight and I could no longer feel my legs – it was supposed to be the fast plane from Nottingham to LA! After our arrival, our English teacher had to get us taxis because there was no available coach. Yes, it was hectic. We were on a trip to see our friends that we'd been writing to, and we were to stay at their houses for a week and in a hotel for two nights. Once everything was dropped off in the hotel, we were taken to the place where we were told to meet our pen friends, the place where the celebrities would all be.


	2. Prepare For Surprises

I looked around and I was amazed. I was walking around this massive park which looked more like a film set. Everything was so perfectly clean, just like in magazines. Well kept grass, fresh flowers. And I saw someone I recognised. It was Miley Cyrus.

I had known Miley for a while because she was good friends with my cousin. She was ever so nice, and she helped my cousin into her acting career, even though she's only fifteen!

"Lissa, It's so great to see you again," she said hugging me.

"You too, long time no see eh?" I replied. We both laughed.

My friend Emily shrieked. "It's you, it's really you..Miley..aaahhhh." She started to jump around hyperactively.

"Yeah, it's me, it's really me," she replied.

We were deep in conversation when I noticed this guy with amazing blonde hair sitting down signing this poster that a girl about my age gave him. He looked awfully tired, and needed a break. It was Jason. Jason Dolley. I knew I'd seen him somewhere before. I looked around to see if Jess was anywhere, but she was too busy stuffing a giant load of candy floss into her enormous mouth. He looked up at me, and I stared for a while, smiling. Miley obviously noticed that I was smiling. He kept on looking at us.

"Looks like you've seen someone you like," she said.

"W.-w-what?" I said, stuttering, "no, no, just someone familiar."

"You smiled though. Your cousin Emma told me that you smile when you see someone you like." she said.

"It's called being polite. Now what were we talking about?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Ooh that's Jason." she said, "Looks like he likes you."

Damn!!! Never get her involved again!! I thought to myself.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"He keeps watching us." She said.

"Really?"

"We're good friends," she said, "I'll get him to come here. Just wait one sec."

"No, Miley, really it's okay." Before I knew it, she was already talking to him. I tried to avoid eye contact because Miley was about to embarrass me into the next century! My friends were with me which made it worse. They started walking over. Oh dear...

Miley introduced us all, like she always did. Emily was drooling over Jason and everyone started to laugh at her.

"You know guys, why don't I introduce you to the rest of the cast from the show?" Miley said.

"That sounds great," I said. "let's go.

"Oh, no Liss. You can't come."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Jess called and said she was going to meet you here in a few minutes." Emily said. She and Miley walked off with the rest of the group and they shrieked and kept looking back at me and Jason.

"You mind if I wait with you?" Jason asked.

"No, no, of course not." I said, and we sat down on a bench together.

We started talking about what I was doing here, and we had a great conversation. We were having such a good time together and I could see that Emily, Miley AND Jess were hiding behind a bush and watching us.

"We're being watched." I said. "By my friends."

"It doesn't matter," he said.

"They set us up you know."

"Yeah, I know," he said, "but I went along with it." We both laughed.

"This place is nothing like I imagined." I said. "It's all so different to the UK. The weather's fantastic, and it's SO clean. England's always wet and It's never clean."

"Well that's just this part of the country," he said. "I'm sure you know what it's like in the East."

"No, I don't." I said. "It's the first time I've been to America." I said.

"Really?"

"Yep, you caught me! Never been here before." He looked at me with shock written all over his face.

"Well, try and make the most of your stay." He said.

We got up and tried to avoid Miley and co for the rest of the time I was there. I was passing all of these famous people and I wasn't even bothered that I hadn't got any autographs. I was having such a great time with Jason that I had totally forgotten about why I was here. We went back to Jason's table where he was previously signing posters and pictures. There were two separate photos, one had something attached to it and was put aside, the others were in piles. Both were A4 size. Jason signed one of the photos to Jess and then gave me the other one. But why was there an envelope with my name on beside it?

"Why is there an envelope with my name on it?" I asked.

"Oh, err, that's for you," he said. "It's something special. I don't normally do anything like this." he smiled.

"Okay.." I said, and opened the envelope. Inside was and eleven digit number – I assumed it was his.

"I'm guessing your number," I said, smiling. "It's not often that I get phone numbers from celebrities after knowing them for just an hour!"

"It's not often that I give it out to strangers," he said.

"Hey come on, I'm not that - " and he cut me off in mid sentence.

"Lissa, chill-ax." He said. We both laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll give you a ring tonight." I said. I hugged him and then we went our separate ways because it was time to meet our exchange friends..or whatever they're called!! I was meant to be staying with this girl called Tanzie. We got on like a house on fire and we had so much in common except Tanzie had flowing blonde hair and pale green eyes. My hair was long and brown, and I had green eyes. I was no Barbie-doll like Tanzie. She was quite short, and got away with wearing heels, and she was 2 years older than me.

I read what was on the back of the envelope. It was a really sweet poem he wrote. All the way back to the hotel I was thinking about the poem and it was running back and forth through my mind the whole time. When I got back it was about 8pm there, and I decided to ring him. I was sharing a room with Jess and she was desperate to talk to Jason.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Jason it's Lissa," I said. Jess was shrieking in the background.

"Oh, hey, I was expecting your call."

"Yeah, sorry that I'm calling you so late," I apologised.

"You call 8pm late?" he said, astonished.

"What?" I said, looking at my watch – shoot! I had completely forgot about the time change – no wonder I was tired. "Oh, time change, sorry, I forgot!"

He laughed – he had such an adorable laugh. Woah there Lissa? Are you falling for this guy? I said to myself.

"Listen," he began, "do you want to get together tomorrow?"

"You mean like a 'day date'?" I asked.

"I...guess you could call it that." he said.

"Erm, sure why not? When and where?"

"Can you get to The Wynter by 10 am?" he said.

"I'll see if I can make it. But then I'm not sure how to get there." We were supposed to be let loose tomorrow anyway.

"Why don't I send a limo to your hotel? Is that okay? I'll take you anywhere." he said, and he started to fantasize about the things we would do.

A limo – just to pick me up? Well, when in Hollywood, you've got to ride in style right? I'd been in a limo before. Twice actually.

"Sounds great! Hey, I'm going to leave you now – I'm absolutely shattered. Jet lag!"

"Okay then – you women need your beauty sleep!" he said – we laughed.

"You know," I said, smiling.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams. He said.

"This is SO cool!" Jess said.

"Please Jess, it's NO big deal. And nobody says COOL any more."

"Not that. I wanna go to the Spice Girls Reunion Tour. They're here soon."

Jess had officially cracked. I took a shower, cleaned my teeth, collapsed onto my bed and immediately fell asleep!


	3. The Day Date

**Chapter 3: The "Day" Date**

I awoke to a screaming TV. Yes a TV. Jess had put MTV on. The music was so loud and I screamed myself. She came running out of the bathroom with a hairbrush in her hand, jumped on the bed, and started singing to Hilary Duff's latest single. Once we were "ready," we went to breakfast and got a lecture from our English teacher on how to stay in a safe environment at ALL times and DON'T go off with strangers. Jess pretended to listen, as she was too busy tucking into a jar of chocolate spread – another one of her crazy habits. After breakfast, we went back to our room and Jess started to do my hair and make-up -this was her definition of getting ready properly! Mine was just adding a little eye-liner and wearing something normal.

I grabbed my bag, phone, and keys, and with Jess, went down to the road and started to look around for a limousine.

"Are you sure you don't need any help finding your way around?" she said.

"Jess," I started. "I'm fine, for the last time! Don't worry, I'll be back at 8pm, in time for dinner." Jess was like my mother when my mother wasn't around. Even though she was younger than me.

"A real Davies you are – brought up to be independent!" she said, trying to be dramatic.

"Shu'up. You're really scaring me now mate!!" I said. She started to laugh hysterically.

"Have fun." she said, and smiled.

I got into the black stretched limo. I turned around to wave to Jess and saw all my friends at the hotel entrance, watching with jealousy. The limo driver was really nice. He kept asking me if I was comfortable enough and whether I needed anything. I was fine, and was temporarily captivated by the huge number of buttons on the roof. I kept pressing them and I could see that he was getting slightly annoyed by this. Once we arrived at The Wynter, the driver helped me out, leaving me to be escorted in by two men dressed up like CIA agents. They really scared me. As we entered, the two guards took me into the hotel, passing hundreds of girls that were about my age. They obviously knew that Jason was staying there. I was immediately taken to the VIP lounge, where I had to wait for about 5 minutes.

"Hi sweetheart," a lady, formally dressed said, "you must be Lissa."

"That's me," I said, being polite.

"I'm Sadie, Jason's Personal Advisor. He's a little nervous about today, so just smile, be confident, have fun, like the teenagers you are, I'm sure you're just as nervous?" she said.

"Definitely." I could feel my heart beating uncontrollably.

"Just go into the Lobby and he'll meet you there in a minute," she said, and her phone started ringing.

I saw him. Standing by the sofas, signing the odd autograph, trying to refrain himself from listening and looking at the enormous queue of girls outside. Okay, quick reminder Liss, stay calm be cool and -

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," he immediately noticed me, and forgot about all of the people surrounding us. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"You look great by the way," he said smiling.

"Thanks, so do you," I said, returning the compliment.

When we walked outside, followed by Sadie and the two 'body guard CIA' guys, I couldn't see for at least two minutes. I was blinded by the flash of cameras that were in front of me and at the sides behind ropes. Jason, on the other hand, had sense and wore jet black sunglasses – who knew that just one teenage boy, who just happened to be an actor, would cause this much kerfuffle! My ears were numb for the girls' screaming had made me deaf and when I finally could see again, some girls were screaming for Jason, and others were glowering at me! Hey, _**HE **_asked _**ME**_ out!

Jason's PA followed us all day, staying out of sight. She said earlier that she didn't want to "cramp his style." I kept laughing just thinking about it! He took me for a walk around the centre, going sightseeing, and just having a great time – I mean, what do two teenagers, left on their own (well sort of left on their own) do in Hollywood?

A lot! Truly a lot is the answer. Time for lunch. Jason took us to this fabulous little restaurant on the outskirts – it was perfect. Not many paparazzi would think of finding us here! Peaceful and beautiful. The balconies were decorated with flowers and we ate out on the terrace, overlooking, a wonderfully kept garden.

"So," he began, "did you enjoy today?"

"Jason,"

"You didn't did you? I've over done it again!" He looked ever so disappointed.

"What? No you haven't. Not at all!!" I replied, "I had a wonderful time today." I smiled at him. He smiled back – his disappointment disappeared!

"You mean you really liked it?"

"Yes I did!" i said.

"Well, there's more but only if you want to go there." he said.

"Depends where." I said.

"It's a surprise."

We shared a fabulous dessert and then he took me for a wonderful walk on the beach. It was late afternoon and we sat on the sand and talked for hours. Pretty much about everything! Later on we walked by the shore and I had to take my shoes off cause my feet were soaking from walking in the water. He leaned in towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Liss, this has been such an amazing day." he said.

"Well, when I was thirteen, my parents took me to Paris, and I had such a fabulous time. I always wanted to go back there. I haven't since. Paris is my favourite place to be. I never thought any day would be better. Until today." I said.

I put my head to his chest and closed my eyes – it was such a magical evening. He put his forehead to mine and started to lean in – well, just until my phone rang.

"Ugh!" I said. "This will only take a minute." He pulled away and put his hands behind his head.

I answered my phone. "What?" It was Jess.

"Hey sweets how did your date go? What happened? Did you kiss? Tell me everything." she said

"Well, we were about to..."

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" she said.

"You rang."

"OH, I'm so sorry, wait a minute, you never told me when to ring so i figured any time would be okay."

"Well, here's something you ought to know – YOUR TIMING SUCKS!!!"

I slammed the phone down on her. It rang again.

"WHAT NOW?" I screamed in anger.

"Oh, sorry Liss, It's Tanzie. Did I call at a bad time."

"Kinda, but carry on."

"Listen, My dad's been really ill lately, and my mum has come down with a virus aswell and they don't think you should be anywhere near them in case you catch it. I'm sorry but you can't stay with us." she said.

"what?" I said. Jason looked at me and I looked back.

"I'm really sorry."

"Okay, I'll have to speak to someone and find somewhere to stay. Send my best wishes to your family."

I put the phone down, a million thoughts running through my confused head.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I'm homeless for the week!"

"What?" he said, shocked as well.

"Tanzie's parent's are sick. I can't stay with them. I have nowhere to go." He hugged me tightly.

"You could come and stay with us," he said, "if you're allowed to that is."

"Are you sure it won't be any trouble?"

"Of course not. My mom would be thrilled to have another girl in the house, being only me, my brother and my dad there." he said. We laughed. He rang his parents.

"They said yes." he said.

"Thank you so much for this. Now I've got to let my English teacher know." I said. "I'm so sorry about this. It's so sudden."

"It's okay," he said, smiling.

"It's just that I didn't expect - " he cut me off again – I guessed he liked doing that sort of thing.

"I don't care about that right now," he said, tugging me back into his grip. I sighed and completely relaxed myself. Soon our foreheads were touching again.

I could tell he was eager to kiss me. I could sense it. The alarm on my phone went off. It said 7:45pm. I needed to be back for 8pm.

I'm dead. I thought.

"What?" Jason said.

"I need to be back at the hotel for 8pm and its 7:45pm."

We rushed back to my limo and he came with me to the hotel. I was so tired that I immediately fell asleep on his shoulder, but woke up in time for dinner.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said.

"Yeah. Don't forget to be here at 5pm." I said, turning to go inside. He grabbed hold of my hand.

"I had an amazing day today." He said.

"Me too." I said. I smiled at him for a few seconds. Then he kissed me. I wasn't really expecting it. I said bye to him and made my way into the lobby of the hotel. I felt like my heart had just lifted.


	4. Staying at Jason's

**Chapter 4: Staying At Jason's**

I woke up after the most amazing night ever. I had a really great dream.

"Jess, I just had the most amazing dream. I went on a date with Jason Dolley, we had lunch together, and went to the beach, and I got to ride in his limo, and he kissed me." I said.

"Liss, that wasn't a dream – he really did kiss you, and you went on a date with him yesterday." She said as if I was stupid. I screamed. Emily and Charlotte came running into our room – we gave them one of our spare keys and they gave us one of theirs.

"What's going on?" Charlie said.

"Nothing," I said, "bad dream that's all."

"Bad?" said Jess. "Pfft!"

"Oh, okay, well, we're going to breakfast." Emily said, running to join Jared in the hall.

"Jess, I have something to tell you," I said.

"Go on."

"My pen friend's mum is ill and I'm staying at Jason's for the week." I said, breaking the news to her. She screamed and started jumping on the bed like a monkey with a bunch of bananas.

"This is soooo good – you're going to become a celebrity," she said. "If you get married, can I be a bridesmaid? Ooh..you'll become a WAG."

"Woahh..slow down monkey girl..it's only for a week and it was ONE date. It doesn't mean anything." I said.

"I'm sorry, this is just so exciting." She said.

The day went by ever so quickly and it was 5pm in no time. Jess was already with her friend Christina and Jason was waiting outside with his parents. There was no limo, it was just an ordinary car. A really gorgeous, Mercedes, still an ordinary car. My dad had one, but not one as nice as theirs.

"Hey, you ready?" Jason said.

"As ever," I said. His mother was running up to hug me.

"You must be Lissa," she said. She was ever so young.

"That's me." I said, laughing.

"We've heard nothing but of you all day." Jason was turning red. I smiled.

"Erm, mom, can you help Lissa with her luggage?" Jason said, trying to change the subject.

"Absolutely," she said. "Do you like steak?" she asked me.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

"Good cause that's what you're eating tonight." she said. I laughed.

"Thankyou for having me this week. It was all so sudden." I said.

"It's no problem at all sweetie," she said.

I said goodbye to my friends. Jason hugged me and took me to the car. His dad was there and so was his brother. They were such a nice family.

It wasn't a long journey to Jason's house, but it was long enough for him and his brother to start arguing about the slightest things. I was laughing so much on the inside. It was a pathetic little argument as well. But then again, I'm not used to this because I'm an only child.

When we arrived at his house, I thanked his parents once more for having me. Jason showed me up to my room. It was huge, considering it was just a guest room. It even had a balcony.

"Hey do you want a walk around the area? So you know where you're staying for the week." Jason asked me. I laughed

"Yeah, that would be great," I said. And we made our way downstairs and out into the village. It was so pretty. With a little park to go with it. The first person we bumped into was a girl called Felicity, otherwise known as Flick. She was one of Jason's closest friends. She was really nice. They started to laugh a lot at one point and I somewhat felt jealous but i knew that nothing would happen between them as they were just good friends. I trusted him when he told me that. He also told me that she had a boyfriend called Cody, and that he and Jason were good friends. Once we had gotten rid of Felicity, a group of people approached us. It was obvious that Jason knew them.

"Hey Jay man what's up?" One of them said.

"Hey guys," he said. "This is Lissa."

He introduced me to them, one by one. There were three guys and one girl. Warren, Tom, Jake and Kayley. Kayley looked really rough – not the type of girl that I'd normally associate with anyway, but they seemed quite normal and nice.

"Listen, do you guys want to meet us at the beach later?" Warren asked.

"That's a great idea. Lissa, that okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Why not?"

"We'll be there." Jason said. Each of them went their separate ways.

Jason put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder, closing my tired eyes. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. I had this feeling that someone, somewhere had their eyes focussed on the two of us.

"Jason," I began.

"Uh huh."

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" I asked him.

"All the time, but you get used to it. Don't worry, you're safe here with me."

"Okay. Shouldn't we be getting back?"

"Oh, shoot! Dinner'll be ready." He grabbed my hand and together we ran back to his house just in time for dinner.

After we'd eaten, I changed into my bikini, got a towel and Jason and I headed towards the beach.

The guys we met earlier were already there. Felicity was there too. Warren came over to hug me. Jason seemed really angry by this though. Was he jealous? Kayley looked daggers at me because I was hugging her boyfriend. I didn't know this so I had a pretty good excuse. Jake had already started a beach fire and soon we were all together chatting away. The guys were specifically eager to know about me, this frustrating Jason. He sat on this massive rock, me on the sand just in front of him. He held me close to him, close enough to stop me from breathing at one point. He put his head on my shoulder and rubbed it against my neck every so often. I think it was to warn off the others but I knew that something was bugging him.

"Everything okay?" I whispered gently to him.

"Fine." he replied, focussing half of his attention on me, then the other half on the guys, "Just fine." He played with my hair for a while which annoyed me because I hated people playing with my hair and then went back to scowling at Warren.

"Dude, stop giving me faces," Warren said, laughing slightly

"Dude, stop looking at my girl!" Jason yelled full of rage. His eyes became a bloodshot red. I'm his girl? Since when? Something weird is going on, I thought. Better just play along...

"Err, Jase, maybe we should get back." I said.

"Yeah, come on Liss." he said, putting his hand round my waist and leading me back.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, I just," he began, sighing, "I don't really want you to mix with that lot. We went into the house and sat in the front room. Jason switched the TV on. Before I knew it I was asleep and was already upstairs. When I woke up, Jason was sitting on my bed next to me, playing with my hair again.

"Sleep well." he said and got up to leave the room.

I was soon fast asleep. It had been a really long day...


	5. CITH Set

**Chapter 5: The Set of Cory In The House**

The next morning I woke up with a throbbing headache. I didn't feel like doing anything, and I thought I was picking up a virus, one like Tanzie's parents had, but less serious.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Jason said as he walked in with my breakfast.

"Mornin'" I said, with my typical broad Derbyshire accent. I had tried so hard to lose it.

"You don't look too well," he started, "You feeling okay?"

"I have a headache." I said.

"Ouch, I'll get my mom to bring you up some painkillers." He said. He was so sweet and caring.

"This is so nice of you to bring me breakfast."

"We've got a lot to do to day so eat up and get ready. We're going out in about an hour."

"Wait," I said, "where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see." He said, slipping out of the room.

An hour to get ready? Is that it? No longer than an hour? I became scared because I saw myself turning into Jess – it was horrible. I ate my breakfast, constantly thinking about where we were going. I wasn't sure, and him saying that it would be a long day wasn't very reassuring either. I was very confused.

An hour passed and we got into the car. His mother came with us too.

"Come on," I said. "tell me!"

"No, that'll ruin the surprise," he said.

"Okay, whatever you say," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Trust me, you'll like it," he said. There was silence.

"Can't you just tell me something to do with it?" I asked, desperate to know.

Jason sighed. "You'll meet some friends of mine."

"What like last night's?"

"Nooooooo!! Thankfully, they're nothing like those last night."

"Okay," I said, and he put his arm around me.

As we arrived at this "special place", Jason covered my eyes and helped me out of the car. He guided me into what I thought was a very big room.

"Okay, you can look." he said. I was right. Indeed it was a really big room. It was a TV show set. Sitting down and reviewing their lines were the rest of the cast of Cory in the House!

"So this is my surprise eh?" I asked him.

"Yep." He said, and kissed me on the forehead. He had made a habit of that now.

"Hey, man," a voice came, "aren't you going to introduce us to your lady friend?" It was Kyle. He and Maiara walked over.

"She's not my friend." He said, quickly. My heart sank. My jaw dropped. What??? He took them aside and fortunately, I could hear what he told them.

"Dude what's up?" Kyle asked him.

"She's more than a friend. I just haven't told her yet."

"Well, maybe you should tell her." Maiara said.

"Something may have slipped out last night, but it doesn't matter."

"Don't let it bother you, you're going to have to tell her sometime." Kyle said.

"You know I'm standing right here!" I said.

"She sounds like a keeper," Kyle continued.

"Heard that too!" I said, smirking.

Jason grabbed my hand and pulled me over. They were starting filming in fifteen minutes so we all had time to talk.

"So how long are you here for?" Maiara asked.

"Just a week." I said. "Then it's back to boring Britain.

"How did you come to stay with Jason?" Kyle asked, intriguingly.

"Well," Jason interrupted, "her friend's parents were sick, and she had nowhere to go, so I let her stay with

me."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, Jason." Maiara said. "You know, you should come and watch us film sometime, maybe come over in the summer."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, It'd be totally cool." she said. I hadn't heard that word since I was in the hotel with Jess.

"Oh, yeah, that would be awesome," Jason began, "and you could come and stay at mine again if you wanted." He started to fantasize and everyone looked at him as if he were crazy.

"That would be great." I said.

"2 minutes!" The director called. Wow, almost 15 minutes had gone by really quickly!

The director gave me a copy of the script and I sat watching the acting going on. Occasionally I'd turn back to the script. At about 12:15 they decided to take a lunch break. The four of us decided to go to this café called "Big Fish." It was a really odd name...

"Why do they call it 'Big Fish'?" I asked.

"Nobody knows!" Kyle said.

"They don't even have fish on the menu." Maiara added.

"Yeah, and the plates aren't very big either." Said Jason.

"What a place." I said.

Over lunch, the four of us had a really interesting conversation.. The subjects changed from one to another, to another, to another, very, very quickly! One minute we'd be talking about an upcoming movie, the next having a contest to see how big each of their gardens were. Strange people, I thought. Trying to follow was the only difficult part. We didn't hear anything from Maiara once her meal came. You could tell that she looked really hungry on set before hand.

After lunch, the three were eager to give me a tour of the area. Sadie, Jason's PA soon showed up. She looked different though. She'd dyed her hair a platinum blonde and had it cut Cleopatra style. Very odd indeed. It was so blonde that I had to put my sunglasses on just to look at and talk to her. She eventually left. Once she did leave, we all decided to go for ice-cream. It had been a long time since I'd had one and I felt like I needed the energy so I could be carted around wherever this lot decided to take me next!

Okay, well it wasn't a very stressful afternoon. But we did do a lot – not all of it was important, but I'll lay it out for you like this:

2:30 – saw a massive signpost: biggest I'd ever seen.

2:45 – went to this really famous monument.

3:00 – saw Lindsay Lohan. Okay, not that important, but she looked a bit of a mess...I got a picture though...

3:05 – had a huge water fight. Kyle bought this gun and Jason bought about 10 bottles of water. Not something I'd normally do.

3:30 ish – soaking wet – bought a towel. I needed it!

4:00 - Went back to set. (They got a long time off for lunch).

4:05 – started filming again. Got in trouble because we were wet. The towel came in handy though. Sat in a comfy chair watching them perform for the cameras.

The day ended at 5:30. Everyone was tired, probably because of running around with a water gun. Jason and I had to wait until the limo arrived – Maiara and Kyle were going to come back with us. When it finally arrived, everyone fell asleep. It wasn't too long a journey, but it was long enough for us all to catch some Z's.

The rest of the week went by really quickly. We did so much, Jason and I:

**Tuesday**

Went to a Theme Park. Reminded me of Alton Towers a bit, but bigger in comparison. Went on all the rides – didn't throw up once. Well, I didn't. One girl did and it went all over the guy sitting next to her – he wasn't at all happy!

**Wednesday**

Stayed in, watched DVDs. We were both tired from the day before and I still felt a little dizzy. Went to a carnival in the evening and met Felicity. Ate a lot of candy floss.

**Thursday**

Went back to the CITH set. Took the afternoon off. This time, there was no water fight. Went to the beach.

Jason's parents took us out for dinner. Went to a fireworks display.

**Friday**

Went to Escapade – club for under 18s, mainly for the big teen Hollywood people.

Caught up with Miley and met the cast of Hannah Montana (finally) and the Suite Life. Felicity came too.

Lots of celebrities. Made loads of friends. Partied too much and got a massive headache. Limo didn't show up for an hour so that made it worse.

**Saturday**

Didn't get up until 11am. Felt too ill. Felicity came round and surprised me with a shopping trip. Nothing like a good old shopping trip to make a girl feel better. A hundred times better in Hollywood.


	6. Say Your Goodbyes

**Chapter 6: Say Goodbye!**

The week quickly came to an end. Time had flown. I had just finished packing when Jason announced that we were going for a walk.

"I can't believe you're really leaving." He said.

"Me either, but it's July in 3 months – school will have finished. Time'll fly.

"I hope so." He said, gloomily.

"I've got my exams coming up, and I can't afford to waste any time procrastinating when I get back. I've supposed to have been studying." I said, pretty much everything running through my mind.

"You'll catch up." He said.

"I hope."

He smiled at me, and hugged me tightly. He didn't let go of me for a while. I felt like I did when I was on the beach with all of his friends a few days ago. Actually, almost a week ago. Gosh, time had really flown. We made our way back and I was taken to the airport. In the car Jason and I talked, about anything and everything. It would be the last time I saw the big LAX sign for a few months. I just couldn't believe that I was leaving

When we arrived at the airport, Jess was already waiting. She ran up to me, screaming. I missed that scream. I was so used to hearing it at school. Before we knew it, we were having one of our typical conversations. Jason was too busy signing autographs for some girls, and one very strange guy. I don't think he noticed that I was already at the other side of the room.

We waited for everyone else to arrive. Most of us were sitting in the café talking about our past week. Jess and I were with Jason and Jared when the woman on the overhead speaker announced flight times.

"Flight 72 to Nottingham, UK," I heard, "boarding has commenced."

"That's us!" I said.

"Come on, I want a good seat." Jess said anxiously.

"Well, this is it." I said, turning to Jason.

"Yeah."

"I promise we'll get together soon."

"Okay," he said. He had a tear in his eye. I felt awful.

We hugged for the last time and Jess and I made our way to the doors. I felt even worse now. I dropped my stuff and ran over to him and kissed him for the last time. He looked ever so upset.

"You better go," he said, "Don't miss your flight."

"I won't," I replied, "I'll call you later.

I left him. But I left feeling horrible. My stomach felt as if it were about to explode. Okay, not because the plane was taking off, but because I'd left him at a bad time.

Jess was desperate for a good seat – she wanted to be separate from everyone else but I knew that that wouldn't be allowed. I just couldn't stop thinking about Jason. The hours felt like days. I felt like I'd spent a month on that plane. After two hours of listening to Jess singing her heart out to her iPod, I became bored and fell asleep. I hadn't slept much the night before because I was out clubbing with celebrities believe it or not. Life just wasn't the same as it was at home. I was eventually woken up eight hours later by the sound of the stewardess on the overhead speaker.

"Please keep to your seats as we will be arriving shortly." I heard.

That was that. I was officially the other side of the world from the one person that had given me the best week of my entire life.

It was 15 minutes before landing. Jess was fast asleep, still plugged into her iPod. I didn't want to wake her up but I had to. One because we were landing soon, two because she'd be deaf (I could hear all the lyrics to the songs on her iPod clearly) and three, she was drooling all over my arm – it wasn't nice. Jess was the one person that I had known all my life, and the only one I had known to match accessories with every outfit. Colour coordination was extremely important to her. She was dressed in a black and pink Dior tracksuit (which she must have bought on the trip because she didn't have it before hand – I was used to borrowing her clothes as they were mostly designer.) With it she wore a pink headband and necklace, black trainers and carried a black back with a single pink stripe. It was so typical of her. She was spoilt, but she was always nice to everyone which was the best thing about her.

We arrived on time at the airport. Part of me was so happy to be back home, but the other part wished that I could have stayed longer in the US. My parents were already there, and it was a half an hour drive back. I had to go to school the following morning as well as the spring term was over. I texted Jason in the car. It took me a while because my mother kept interrupting and I started writing exactly what she was saying – this always happened to me.

"So, who did you stay with since you weren't with Tanzie?" She asked me. "Were you with Jess, or Emily at any point?"

"Erm, no." I said. My mother was always one to want to know about my friends. She always tried so hard.

"Well then who?"

"Erm, this guy I met. He's an actor and his family were so kind to me. Don't worry, my English teacher advised me to stay with him. She was nearby and NOTHING happened." I said, panicking. Okay, she wasn't nearby and I don't think she'd ever say to stay with a complete stranger, but I had to win my parents over.

"You mean Miss K told you to stay with a stranger?" My father said, in a low tone.

"We are going to have to have serious words at the parent-teacher you know. What with the new head, and her not being able to take the GCSEs she wants -" My mother rambled.

"Mother, please!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry but I don't think it's the right attitude to take and it is most certainly inappropriate for you to stay with a stranger. I mean, the list of things that could have happened is endless..."

Here we go. Another row. My mother always used long words when she was angry. I should have just lied. It would have been so much easier.

"They're not that strange, he's a well known actor. Look, it doesn't matter." I said, trying to stop the argument.

"Yes is does matter. Melissa Amber Davis I have no idea what's come over you."

Oh no, not the full name! I hated it when she said it

"Look, the most important thing is that she's safe and here." My father said, trying to calm her down.

"So, did you have a good time?" she said, solemnly.

"Yes, it was FANTASTIC, thank you." I said, completely emphasising the word fantastic to get back at her.

"What did you do?"

I told her everything we did. It took up most of the journey home.

"Sounds like you had a good time," my dad said at last.

"Yeah, and they even invited me to stay over in the summer, well, Jason did anyway." I said.

"Absolutely NO-" my mum began, my father immediately cut her off with

"We'll think about it. Did you make any friends."

"I -" I began.

"That weren't famous?" My mum said.

"Yeah."

"At least her head wasn't always in the clouds on that trip." I heard my dad whisper to my mum. I decided not to say anything.

When I got home, I dumped my stuff in the hall and ran to my computer. I practically live at that thing just to let you know. All the time I could just hear my parents nagging me to unpack. My cousin Emma was on-line.

Alex Property.Of.Emmer 3 says: Heyyyyyyyyyy babe..x

TheOfficialLissaDavis2K7Xx says: Hey, just got back thank goodness. Couldn't listen to parents for any longer.

Alex Property.Of.Emmer 3 says: Aww, how was your trip? P

TheOfficialLissaDavis2K7Xx says: It was amazing thanks, did so much.

Alex Property.Of.Emmer 3 says: Tell me everything!!!

TheOfficialLissaDavis2K7Xx says: That'll take me too long!!

Alex Property.Of.Emmer 3 says: Go on pleaaaaaaaaase.. :)

TheOfficialLissaDavis2K7Xx says: I'm sorry, I can't I have to do all of my stupid unpacking and then I have to ring Jason.

Uh oh, I mentioned Jason. Every time I mention a guy to her, she gets all excited and starts fantasizing...

Alex Property.Of.Emmer 3 says: Jason..? P Is he your new boyfriend?

TheOfficialLissaDavis2K7Xx says: Yes, err, I mean no, I mean, ugh, I don't know. He's the guy I stayed with cause Tanzie's parents were ill.

Alex Property.Of.Emmer 3 says: Aww babe, and she seemed so sweet as well.

TheOfficialLissaDavis2K7Xx says: Well, anyway, I have to go, mum, err, your aunty is getting annoyed with me 'cause I need to unpack. Love-yoou-lotshhxxxxxxxx

And I signed off.

Right, list of things to do:

Unpack.

Eat.

Ring Jason.

That's not too bad. Now where's my stuff...


	7. We're Moving?

**Chapter 7: We're Moving?**

Days went by and I hadn't heard from Jason. I started to panic. Was what we did just like a little holiday romance, and now he wasn't bothered about me? I was bothered by this! We promised that we'd call each other at least twice or three times a week, whenever we could find the time to. As long as I didn't call him during filming hours and him call me during school. It soon got to a point where I hadn't heard from him for about a month. Was he in an accident? Surely his mom would have called. Was he too busy with filming? That sounded more like it.

I was in the middle of my GCSEs and he was filming season 2 of CITH. It was as if that week had never existed now. Until one day in June. That day, I kept getting voice messages from him. Some were sweet, and on some he sounded anxious and upset. I laughed listening to them. I felt guilty for not calling back, but I had no credit. In the end I just got frustrated and I rang him on the house phone. He was unsure of the number at first. He apparently was "too busy" and had a full time schedule to keep." Little did I know, that the following evening, my parents were going to surprise me with something.

It was a Friday evening. The evening that I'd finished all of my GCSEs. And it just happened to be the evening that we always go out on. Jess always came with us too. I was about to hear something I wouldn't normally hear.

Liss, I know this had been a tough two years for you, what with your studies, and as hard as this might be for you to hear, it's better to tell you, because you'd find out soon anyway." My mother said. She smiled at my dad. I loved it when she smiled. She was so beautiful, and I always wanted to look like her ever since I was a little girl.

Jess looked at me wide eyed and I stared back at her.

"You're pregnant!" I said, really loud. The old couple next to me though I was talking to Jess and the looks on their faces were priceless.

"Oh, NO, gosh no!" My mother screamed, and laughed, trying to draw attention to herself, or draw attention away from herself. Everyone in the room stared at her now. She looked quite uncomfortable.

"Then what?"

"Well, you know how your fathers business has taken off since three years ago now, and we are going to be soon."

"Huh?" I said. My father pulled out an envelope from his pocket which said British Airways on it. He pulled out 4 strips of paper and handed one to me. It was a One-Way ticket to LA. I was left with only one question hanging in my head, well, many, but at that particular moment in time, the most important one was "We're MOVING?"

"Yes," my mother said. "Your father signed a contract earlier this week and the plane tickets came this morning. We're selling up and leaving in July. Isn't that great.?"

"Who's the fourth ticket for?" I asked.

"That's for Jess, hers obviously is a two-way."

"H-h-have you found a house? Where are we going to live? What about all our stuff?" I asked.

Don't worry, everything's been taken care of. We've found a wonderful beach house."

"B-b-beach house?" My head was in the clouds now. I was imagining all sorts of things. "Just, excuse us, Jess and I need to make a quick phone call."

We ran out of the restaurant and into the private gardens at the back. Jess shrieked and jumped up and down. Jason would be so thrilled to hear the news. I put my phone on loudspeaker so Jess could hear.

L: Hey Jason, it's Liss.

J: Hey, babe. Are you okay? You sound odd. You on drugs?

L: How dare you! No, I'm not!!! I have really important news.

J: Shoot.

L: I'm not going to be able to stay with you this summer.

J: That's not important. That's awful.

L: But I'll be seeing a lot of you.

J: What? Are you high?"

L: Stop it, no. (I laughed hysterically. I might have had a bit too much champagne to celebrate...)

J: What's going on???

L: We're moving to LA. Isn't that great? (I started laughing like a maniac.)

J: Great? That's awesome! Wait a sec, are you serious? You're laughing too much.

L: It's not a joke. We're moving in two weeks! We bought a beach house. Not far from you either.

J: This is great!

L: I know, anyway, I've got to get back, food's ready. Say hi to Kyle and Maiara for me.

J: Will do. I Love you.

L: Huh?

J: Never mind. I'll call you soon.

L: Okay, bye.

Jess squealed the loudest I'd ever heard her squeal. "He said he loved you!!"

He did. Does he? Does he really? Does Jason Dolley love me?

All through dinner I was playing that conversation in my head. Especially those three little words. But did I feel the same for him?

The next two weeks was spent packing things up in lorries, ready to be shipped or flown over to our new home. It was going to be an adventure for us all, including Jess. She would come and visit every summer. The only thing I didn't want to do was move schools. But I didn't really have a choice. A-levels were the next step, and then university. Life would be hard. But they always say a new challenge is good. It really would be an adventure...


	8. Surprise!

Chapter 8: Surprise.

I knew that Jason wasn't really expecting me until next week, but I thought I'd surprise him early. I went to his house and his parents were so pleased to see me, and apparently they'd heard nothing but of me for the past three months so it was nice to actually see me again rather than hear about me. I was told that he was at the beach with his friends. I guess I should surprise them too. I saw him messing around with Warren, Tom and a girl I didn't know. Jake and Kayley were nowhere. Apparently Warren and Kayley broke up about two months ago. The new girl was all over Jason. He didn't seem to enjoy it though. I felt quite mad inside. Half of me wanted to shred her plastic face and the other smash her scrawny little bones up. But why a need for violence when words can hurt just as much? I didn't want to seen horrible around Jason, but I felt the need to. I eventually managed to contain myself. I knew it had to be stopped somehow.

"Guess who?" I said, covering his eyes with my hands.

"Someone with cold fingers." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Felicity?"

"No,"

"Kayley?"

"No,"

"Christina?"

"Who the heck is Christina?" I said.

"You're way off man," Tom said.

"Come on you haven't seen me for months." I said. Was he really this stupid? Or had he generally just got no idea?

"Liss?" He said with excitement.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," Warren shouted.

"Oh,my gosh, you're really here!" he said. He hugged me tightly and spun me round. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, but I'm here now. For good!" Finally we were back together. I could sense that he was smiling down into my neck when he hugged me. It was a long time since I'd seen him smile. The girl I wanted to attack was standing behind me poking hell out of my shoulder with her plastic fingernails, wriggling her plastic nose. She was not very happy!

"Who's this?" I asked him, nicely.

"Liss, this is Carlene." He said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked, jokingly.

"What? No! Why would you get that impression? Come here we need to talk."

He pulled me aside, away from the others. Carlene kept giving me dirty looks

"Listen, I was going to ask you this before you left, but it didn't seem right because you were leaving and I was nervous and I'd only known you for a week."

"Okay, carry on." I said.

"I really like you a lot, Liss."

"Aww, I like you too." I said, smiling up at him. He was much taller than I was.

"Not like a friend though. I really don't know how to say this."

"Surely it can't be that hard." I said.

"Just hear me out okay. Every time I see you, I get nervous, and start to shiver." he began.

"If you want me to leave you alone I can you know -" I said – he cut me off again!!! That was one of the things I missed about him.

"Let me finish. Then I feel a warm glow inside of me. It's a good thing, and of course I don't want you to leave me alone. I feel like a normal kid. Not like a celebrity, just normal. It's something new to me, so I was wondering, I just, I don't know..."

"Just spit it out already." I snapped. That's just typical of me. I'm an Arian, and I snap. My grandmother always used to read horoscopes to me as a kid, and she kind of drilled them into my brain. I never really care about that junk, but it just came naturally to me. Jason's a cancer, and I felt like I needed to calm down a bit because he can be quite emotional.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me really quickly.

I stopped and stared at him, right in the eye.

"I know it's all so sudden, but I couldn't hold the thought of losing you any longer." He said.

I began to get all emotional too – it was so sweet. I was turning into some mushy gushy person like Jess!

"I don't know what to say," I said, overwhelmed.

"Yes would be nice," he said, giving me the 'if you don't say yes, I'm going to make you feel guilty about not saying it later and I'll make your life miserable' look. I hated that look.

"Sure." I said. He was speechless. Words weren't really appropriate at that point. What with the people around us. He just smiled at me, and I saw a twinkle in his eye. He picked me up and kissed me. I missed that too.

"But who's that girl over there I said, pulling my lips away from his."

"Does it matter?" he said, drawing me back in and kissing me again. I had to really pull him off me now!

"Yes it does! Who is she?" I asked, annoyed now.

"What Carlene? She's Warren's younger sister. She's trouble so avoid her like the plague."

"She was just all over you though.." I said.

"Doesn't mean a thing. I really don't like her. I bet she's scowling at you."

I looked over at her. Her arms were crossed and her facial expression wasn't a pretty sight.

"Actually, she's scowling at you." I said.

"Oh well, stuff her. She's bad news."

"Okay," I said. "I believe you." I trusted him fully now.

"I'll be back in a bit. I need to get something." He kissed me on the cheek and ran off somewhere. Felicity showed up.

"Hey Liss, long time no see eh?"

"Hey Felice, good to see you too." I said.

"Excuse me Felicity, you're in my light." Said Carlene, pushing her aside.

"Who sprinkled DIVA on your pancakes this morning?" Felicity said.

Uh oh, cat fight!

"Just watch it okay? Anyway, you look new? Are you new?" she said to me.

"Well, actually -"

"Whatever, I don't have time for your little sob stories." She said.

Ouch!

"Just to let you know something about Jason, he hates the fake, innocent type, like you and I can read you like a book."

"Fake and innocent type? What the hell do you think you are then? If he hates it, why did he just ask me to be his girlfriend?" I said, biting back. That felt kinda good!

"You're lying!" she said.

I turned around to see Jason running back to us. "Guess again," I told her.

"If you're who I think you are, you'll do yourself a favour and stay away from him. He's mine." She said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Bring it on biatch!" She howled.

"It's on. It's on like ice cream on a cone," I said. Felicity laughed. I smirked at Carlene.

"Hey babe everything okay?" He said, and kissed me.

"Fine," I said, "bit of a tough crowd."

"Like I said, stay away!" She said.

"Pfft – whatever!" I said. I noticed Warren running to join us.

"I mean it," she shouted. "I'll get my brother on you!"

"Hi Warren," I said, smiling at him, laughing a girly laugh.

"Hey Liss, you look great," he said, hugging me. Jason was still jealous. "Jason's nuts about you."

"I kinda figured that out." I said.

"Warren, we're going home!" Carlene demanded. "Now!!!"

"No, Carlene, I'm staying here. You go!"

"No, come with!"

"Carlene no – I'm staying here." He shouted at her. She stormed off.

"She's a pain in the butt! I can't get rid of her," Jason said to us.

"Tell me about it," said Felicity.

"Do you want to come over for dinner later, Liss?" Jason asked.

"Say 8pm?" I asked.

"Sounds great. Come on, I want to tell you something."

"I really have missed you, you know," he said and then kissed me. I heard a click of something. It sounded like a camera. Then out of nowhere, the flashes followed.

"Say, front page Doll," the guy said. I didn't know whether he meant me or Jason, shortening his surname.

"Quick, we can lose them if we go through the orchard." Jason said. He grabbed my hand and we started to run, trying to avoid stepping on crabs on the beach. The front page of the paper was yet to come.


	9. Work it Girl

**Chapter 9: Work it Girl**

I woke up the next morning in a new house, in a new room, but in my old bed. My room was definitely in need of painting and a lot of work needed to be done. So did the rest of the house. My dad hired a painter and decorator to do the work so I didn't need to hang around and poison myself with paint fumes. Jason told me the night before that he'd take me out to breakfast. Last night I thought that breakfast was over doing it a little, but not many people were about early in the morning so for him it was good because he wouldn't be bothered by people. I was taken to a typical French café. France. Aaahh I loved that country. It was my favourite place to go to on holiday. I always used to wake up to the smell of freshly made croissants. That morning I had a croissant. It wasn't nearly as good as a French one, but it was still nice.

"Oh no." Jason said suddenly.

"What?" I said, my speech muffled because I'd stuffed a piece of croissant into my mouth.

"Take a look at this." He said, worried. He handed me the paper. There was a picture of the two of us together last night.

"News spreads fast here! That paparazzi guy wasn't joking!" I said.

"They never do." Jason said.

"It doesn't matter though, does it? It's not as if everyone is going to start bothering us, is it?"

"You have no idea do you?" he said.

"Well -"

"Think again." he said, pointing to the large window. The owner had to lock the door to stop the crowds of girls coming in. Many with camera phones, screaming at the two of us.

"I'll let you out of the back door," the owner said, in a really bad French accent. "Take a left, zen a right, go straight for ze red arrow and follow it until you're out into ze main square."

"Then what?" I asked.

"RUN!!!" he said. "go go go," and he had pushed us both out of the door.

We followed the guy's instructions, although they weren't correct. We had to take a second left after the first to get to the main square.

"We're going to have to face them sooner or later," he said.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with." I said.

There were magazine racks with magazines, us both on the cover. A woman with a microphone and a camera guy followed us both around for at least ten minutes. We just couldn't lose them.

"It also might have to do with something else I've been working on lately." Jason added.

"What might that be?" I said, angrily.

"Well, I've been in the latest Disney Channel Film."

"Great. Just great. That's going to make it worse." I said.

Paper after paper after paper we were on. Headlines were different: Dolley's New Doll, or Latest couple Jissa. I mean, how did they even know my name? We were in serious need of help.

Jason rang Sadie. It wasn't good. She'd heard. She'd scheduled a magazine shoot for the two of us. I mean, my first week back, thinking it would be quiet, but now I'm all over the papers? In magazines?

"Face it," Jason said. "You're a celebrity now."

"HUH?" I said. The next thing I new, I was I was at home in bed. Jason beside me, my parents too.

"W-w-where am I?" I said.

"At home. You passed out." Jason said, taking my hand.

I shut my eyes again. There was a loud noise coming from outside. Screaming, shouting, the noise of cameras clicking. It wasn't pretty. Sadie rang. Jason picked up.

"Really? Okay, thanks that's great. I'll take Liss," he said.

"Take me where?" I asked and tried to sit up. I had no energy whatsoever.

"There's my movie première and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"I don't really have a choice."

"Oh, well, I was hoping you would. I can call Sadie and cancel." He said sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Sure. It can't harm me. When is it?"

"2 days."

"What? I don't have anything fancy to wear, like all you lot do. You're famous and can afford to buy great things. I could borrow something off Jess but I'd be lucky to get her tracksuit..." I began.

"Liss, chill, it's all sorted. You're with me now. Companies just give you stuff for free. The film company pay for everything."

"But I'm not famous like you."

"Look out of your window. Go without me."

I carefully got out of bed, went over to my window, and out onto the balcony. The noise gradually became louder and I was blinded again by camera flashes. If I was going to go to that première, I was going to be in serious need of some massive sunglasses.

"The film company pays for _**everything**_?" I said.

"Everything, and you get to keep it all. Even if you don't wear it to the première."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said, and ran downstairs. I stopped myself in front of the mirror that hadn't yet been put up to check that I looked okay, and I did, thank goodness, because I was just about to go outside into a crowd of cameras.

I went shopping. I bought a LOT. Nothing like what I'd buy at home. We didn't have much time because we had to go off to our magazine shoot. My life was about to change.

We got out of the car and I heard one girl scream "Oh my gosh, it's Hilary Duff! And she's with Jason Dolley!!!" When I was back in England, my friends used to say that I looked like her. But I didn't think so. Remove the fringe, extend the hair and I saw for myself that I actually did. It was amazing how much I looked like her when she was younger. Hilary Duff was my idol, well one of them anyway. I always had to sing for my friends at school and some even recorded it and used it as their ringtones It was very common to hear "What Dreams Are Made Of" from the Lizzie McGuire Movie on a Tuesday afternoon.

"Hi there, Jason," Said a woman. He looked like he had no idea who she was. Her name was Rachel. She was a well known photographer apparently, but neither me or Jason had heard of her.

"So, Lissa, what sort of hobbies do you have?" she asked.

"Well, I sing, I dance, and I act. Pretty much for the stage." I said.

"You sing?"

"Sure do. All the time."

"It's amazing how much you look like Hilary Duff." She said.

"It's not the first time I've heard that."

"Hey, give her a mic Steve!" She said. Did she really want me to sing for her now. Let's hear something. If you look like Hilary Duff, I'm sure you can sing like her too."

"I'll try." I said. They specifically wanted me to sing What Dreams Are Made Of, and Dignity off her latest album. Jason just stopped and stared at me. He didn't blink. His jaw just dropped.

"Amazing." She said.

"It was okay." I said, trying to sound modest.

"Okay? That was brilliant. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Work a sewing machine?" I said.

"I meant for showbiz."

"Then no. I don't think so. My drama teacher wanted to send me to the RDA in London, but we moved, and I might join later on."

"Forget that. Steve," She clicked her fingers and called him over.

"Get her a recording contract with S.K.Ying." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Shane Kris Ying. Shortened to SKY." Said Steve, munching on a doughnut.

Who the heck was Shaun Kris Ying?

Rachel showed me a photo of him. He was fat, bald and wore oversized sunglasses and a bright red leather jacket.

"Get her wardrobe now." Rachel said. She called over a woman called Francesca DiLucciana and her assistant, Susan. She was typically Italian. Does a 16 year old really need this type of assistance.

"Just go with her," Jason said.

"Okay."

"And by the way," he began, "You have an incredible voice."

"Thanks," I said, and he kissed my forehead.

I came out of the dressing room in some of the most absurd outfits. One had a green headress, and made me look like I was carrying a watermelon on the top of my head. Another had glass at the waist and had lace attached to it, making me look like a table. Another was just like a load of pink toilet paper was wrapped round me. I was really uncomfortable. Jason laughed at me when he saw them. I glowered at him, and then he laughed even harder, nearly falling off his chair backwards. That served him right, I thought.

"These outfits make me look ridiculous." I said to Jason, away from everyone else.

"Look, if you don't like them just say so." He said. I couldn't do that. She's a famous Italian designer.

"What? You don'ta lika my clothes?"

"It's not that." I said. "It's just, they're just not me."

"Of course they're not, they're not supposed to be. This is a magazine shoot." Jason whispered to me.

"Woulda you lika to choose somezing zat's mora 'you' then?" she said.

"I would love to." I said, smiling.

"Well, you hearda the girl. Give her ze back up choices." She said, ordering her staff to get me the back up clothes.

It took me a while to choose what I was going to wear. She'd kept all of the good outfits at the back. I had no idea why though. Once I'd finally chosen, Jason and I went back to Rachel and continued with the photos.

Day after day, Jason and I appeared on more front covers together. At one point I even thought I'd seen us on the side of a bus, which for me, was extremely weird!!!

Saturday came quickly, the day of the première. I was so nervous. I'd never been to one of these things before and I had all of the bad things that could happen to me when I was there. Trip over on the red carpet, rip my dress, get something stuck in my eye – the list was endless. I'm sure Jason was just as nervous.

But he wasn't. He'd been to so many of these things before and he was completely relaxed. Well, if he was nervous, he wasn't showing any signs of it.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" said Jason's mum.

"Yes, we'll be fine for the last time mom. Don't worry! Sadie will be there." He said.

"Okay, you kids have a good time." she said.

"Thanks" He said. The minute we got out of the limo, we were escorted in by Sadie and Jason's two body guards. It's amazing that they remembered me. All around us were cameras, microphones, journalists. And something very unexpected was about to happen...


	10. The Ring

Chapter 10: The Ring.

It was the perfect moment. The cameras had stopped clicking for just a few minutes. The sun was setting, and the sky was a mixture of gold, blue and pink. There was a video camera watching me and Jason.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." He said. All eyes were on us. "I know that not many of you know who Lissa is, but I want her to know something that I've been dying to tell her for a long time. I'm sure you've seen us in public together, and in magazines, and on newspaper covers etc." He had made sure that everyone was watching us.

"I know that we've only known each other a while, but I can't hold it in any longer." I was listening attentively at this point.

"I love you Lissa, I really do. And I want you to have this ring. To show that you are mine, and because you are ever so special to me."

"I love you too Jase." I said. And kissed him. Except now it wasn't normal – I just kissed him on national television.

I was totally shocked. It had "I love thee" engraved on the inside. It had a single diamond on it that was about the size of a pea. It wasn't small let me put it that way.

"And here's a special something for you to wear too. Now."He placed a large silk ribbon over my shoulder. It had "JD [hearts Me 3" on it. It was so pretty. The crowd kept going "Aww." And then put the ring on my finger. Some of the paparazzi that had just arrived had got the wrong idea...

The next day was hectic. My parents had obviously heard about what happened last night at the première. I had to face the music sometime that day anyway.

"So, when were you going to tell us that you were getting married?" My mother said.

"Mum, we're not getting married. It's all a misunderstanding. The press got it wrong. It's just a love ring."

"A love ring? Did that Jason give it to you?" she said.

"Yes he did, because he loves me."

"Sweetheart, he's 16, he's young and he doesn't know what he wants. All boys do the same."

"Not Jason. He's different."

"You wait and see." She said, giving me a look.

I ran upstairs and straight to my phone. Upset. Was she right? I needed to speak to Jason right away. Sadie answered.

L: Hey Sadie, it's Lissa. Is Jason there?

S: Hi Liss. Jason got an early start today. He's really tired though. He'll probably end up with jet lag if he doesn't sleep.

L: Jet-lag? What do you mean?

S: He didn't tell you? Sweetie I'm sorry. He's off to New York for a signing. He'll be back in a week.

L: A week?

S: Oh, he's woken up, I'll put him on. (Jason, it's Lissa.)

J: Hey Lissa, listen.

L: You're flying off to the other side of the country without telling me?

J: Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I..I..

L: And the day after you said you loved me as well. That is so typically Hollywood. Here today, gone tomorrow.

J: I'll be back in a week don't worry. Please?

L: Okay. I'll miss you.

J: Me too. Love you.

L: Love you.

I put the phone down on him and couldn't stop thinking about the night before. The ring, the drama, everything. The doorbell rang. I looked out of the window. It was Felicity.

"Hey, Liss, saw you on TV last night. What's wrong?" She noticed that I looked upset.

"Oh, nothing. Jason's gone away without telling me that's all."

"No way!" She said, totally shocked.

"Way..!"

"Well, if it helps, Carlene's being sent off to military school in Japan in September."

"Japan?" That really cheered me up.

"Come on, I want to go shopping. We need some time together as girls. Get our nails done, do our hair, ooh have a sleepover..."

She reminded me exactly of Jess.

"Sounds fantastic. I'll just get my keys and we'll go. Oh, and you can buy whatever you want Jason says. The record and film company pay for it all."

"Doesn't that only apply to you?"

"Hello? I've just signed a contract. It applies to anyone I want it to now." I said. She smiled from ear to ear.

"Let's go." She said, and I called for my very own limo – it felt great to do that!!!

I got my very own PA too. Her name was Pamela. She was definitely not like Sadie. She was down to earth and looked normal. She followed me everywhere. It got quite annoying at one point, but I soon got used to it.

Time passed, and it was soon time to start my new school. Felicity went with me, so I had someone to show me around. Apparently Warren, Kayley and Tom went to the same school as well so that made me feel a bit better. For the first week, they helped me out but then I was on my own. Most of my classes were with Felicity and Tom. Everything was so different to schools back in England. I settled in well and made a lot of new friends, very quickly. Everyone had heard about what happened at the première. The one person I didn't want to see at that school was...

"Well, well, well, look what the wind blew in?" Came a voice.

"At least what the wind blows in isn't as bad as what the cat dragged in." I said. It was Carlene. Ugh. The one person that I disliked the most. Previously, we'd had a massive fight in town. It wasn't nice. But, I finally shredded her face – which made me happy. She turned up in school with this half healed scratch down the side of her face. I was slightly bruised because she'd hit me with her wedged heels. She'd threatened to poke me hard with her nail file - pathetic!!! She was with her cohorts, Stacey and Lacey, twins. They were the populars. I was really surprised.

"What happened? Did he leave you? Aww," she said.

"No, he's just busy," I said. "Don't you have anything better to do? Obviously not."

She came over to me, threatening me again.

"Go on, Carl, get lost, I thought I told you never to bother us?" said Warren.

I turned a blind eye and walked away.

"She won't get away with anything – she never does." Felicity said.

The next few months were tough. I started my recording, and I had a couple of interviews and photo shoots to go to. I still hadn't hear from Jason, but I knew that I had to keep our relationship going strong My life was now typically Hollywood. All I needed now was a car and a mansion with a swimming pool. Believe it or not, Jason was about to have some competition.


	11. Smells Like Teen Anger

Chapter 11: Smells Like Teen Anger.

Okay, well, I wasn't Jason's competition. There was a new family that moved next door to us. They had a son, Aaron, who was my age exactly. We soon got to know each other and we had so much in common. I hadn't heard from Jason in about 3 months. I guess he wasn't bothered with me any more.

Felicity's birthday was coming up and she was throwing a huge sweet sixteen party. She said she'd invite Jason and make him confront me about not calling or texting in months. Aaron would come too. Aaron soon started at the same school as me and we did everything together. We even went round town together, which was taking a risk because if any of the press saw me with him, they'd think I was cheating on Jason. Unfortunately, there were a lot of cameras, but I didn't care. The news could go back to Jason for all I cared. He didn't care about me.

Felicity and I were really busy planning her sweet sixteen and how we'd get our revenge on Carlene. We were real little schemers. Felicity was really rich, and she decided to have a midnight pool party – the pool would be heated – and a disco inside. She had a jacuzzi and everything. I was really jealous, but I could easily ask Pamela to order me one. I didn't want one. I wanted to work hard for what I wanted, so I had something to show. I didn't want to be an instant celebrity. I really wanted to go to the RDA. Famous for what I do, not who I date. Anyway, Felicity wanted to completely embarrass Carlene at the party. We had so many ideas, and wrote them down and hid them somewhere where no one would ever think of looking.

December 2K7 Calendar.

17th – Cinema with Jake, Tom and Aaron and Felicity.

18th – Shopping for Felicity's party

19th – Had a day off. Stayed at home. Had friends found.

20th – The day before Felicity's party. Jason flies home. Sleepover at Felicity's

21st – Set up for party. Start: 6:30 pm

Okay, this was it. I hadn't seen Jason for 5 entire months. I wasn't planning on seeing him either. I wanted to stay away. Felicity had managed to get some amazing singers at her party. We were busy dancing with Aaron and Warren on the stage. There was a huge group of us and it was only for the VIPs. Jason noticed me.

"Liss," he said. I couldn't hear him as the music was extremely loud.

"Liss," he shouted. I still couldn't hear him. He grabbed my hand. I was smiling at Aaron and then when I turned to face Jason, that smile quickly faded.

"What?" I said. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"We need to talk. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to break up." he said.

"Well, if you break up with me, I wouldn't care."I said, screaming at him, tears running down my face, eye-liner staining my cheeks. I jumped off-stage, breaking my heel and ran outside. I sat under the big willow tree Felicity had in her garden. Over and over, I could hear Avril Lavigne's song "When You're Gone" playing in my head. It reminded me of Jason.

"Liss," I heard him say. "I'm so sorry for what I've done."

"I bet." I said, limping back inside. Felicity told him that I couldn't speak to him. Aaron was there to comfort me. Carlene was all over Jason. I was watching from the corner of my eye. She kissed him. He tried to pull away from her.

WHAT? He's my boyfriend!!!!!

But I didn't care at that moment in time. Aaron was with me. I wanted to make Jason jealous so I kissed Aaron. Aaron was a bit shocked, but he didn't mind. We were good friends after all. After another few minutes, I went to tell Felicity that I couldn't stay watching Jason and Carlene together for any longer.

"Felice, I'm going."

"What? You can't! Come on Liss, stay, enjoy the party." she said.

"No, I've had enough of watching the two over there. It makes me sick." I started to cry onto her shoulder. Jason was watching. He looked furious. Aaron hugged me and I left quickly. Jason followed me outside.

"What in the world was that?" He said, in a rage.

"What?" I said, sounding clueless, wiping my tears.

"You kissing that jerk." he said.

"He's the jerk? At least when he says he's gonna call, he calls!"

"Come on Liss, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"I don't want to hear it." I said. "I've been miserable for 5 months. Five whole months. And you, kissing that...that...awful Carlene, the one you said you didn't like. Or were you lying?"

"No, I wasn't lying whatsoever."

"I don't know what to do Jason. I really don't."

"And..what about the magazine? You said you didn't care about me. And the pictures with that guy in there."

"We're friends. Now I can't have friends? Ha!!"

"Please Liss, I love you." He said.

My mother was right all along. He didn't know what he wanted. If he loved me he would have at least called. And if he didn't want to kiss Carlene, he could have made a massive scene. But he didn't.

"Liss, I don't know what's come over you."

"Five months without you. I was hurt Jason."

"But I'm here now. Please." He begged.

"I'm sorry Jason, I can't. I'm not breaking up with you. I just need time alone."

"You've had 5 months."

"That is probably the meanest thing anyone has EVER said to me." I said.

"Fine, have time alone." He yelled. I started to cry and walked home, looking a mess.


	12. I Love You, You Know That, Don't You?

Chapter 12: I love you, you know that, don't you?

That was the worst night of my entire life. For Felicity it was the best. I got home, finding my parents in the living room. My mother came to comfort me.

"Oh, sweetheart, I was right wasn't I?" she said.

"Yes, you were." I said. "Can I have some time alone?"

"I think we need to talk about -" she began. My dad stopped her.

"Leave her." He said to my mother.

I cried all the way up the stairs. I cried on the phone to my friends. I cried all night.

"I hate this stupid place." I screamed, punching a hole through my wall. I was a lot tougher than I looked. I could constantly hear all of these tapping noises. It sounded like a stone hitting my window. I went onto my balcony to get some air. I looked at the stars and I was startled by a voice coming from below.

"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you," I heard. It was Jason. What did he want now? He was singing Avril Lavigne. It wasn't great but it was funny listening to it. The neighbours were disturbed by this because their lights went on and the curtains opened. He continued to sing.

"Jason, please, leave me alone."

"Just let me come up and talk to you, please?"

"Fine, I said, and let him climb up onto my balcony. We sat outside and watched the stars. He explained everything.

"Jason, I have some bad news though." I said. "I'm going back to England."

"What?" he said. I hadn't told anyone.

"I'm sorry but I got a phone call from the RDA and I was accepted. I'm leaving in a week."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's best for the both of us." I said. Letting him down gently. He stormed off towards his house. It wasn't going to be an easy week.

Days went by as I packed to return home to my beloved England – wow! The first time I'd ever said that. I missed my friends, and normal boys, who don't just leave you for five months. I would be familiar with the surroundings. A week was up in no time. I went to say goodbye to Jason.

"Hi Mrs Dolley, is Jason in?"

"He's in a bit of a bad state at the moment." She said. "He hasn't seen anyone for a week. Not been out of his room."

"Oh, okay. Say goodbye to him for me."

"It'll do him good to see you though." She said.

"I'm not so sure."

"Just go up to his room." She said.

I went in and found Jason's room – their house was so big.

"Jason?" I asked.

Silence.

"Jason, it's Lissa. I need to talk to you."

Still silence. I opened the door and I saw him. He was a mess. His eyes were red from crying, he looked a lot thinner and he was sitting on the floor with his head and hands on his knees. I sat down beside him.

"I'm leaving today." I said. He wouldn't speak. "Jason please talk to me."

"Why should I?" He said. "You don't care. You don't love me."

"Jason, I'm sorry I was so off with you at Felicity's, and it doesn't give me the right to say the things I did. I was hurt, like you're feeling now. But life goes on. You have to forgive and forget."

"Lissa, if only you knew how much I care for you."

"I can't help leaving. I have to. It's best for me. There are so many girls out there that are right for you. You don't deserve me. No one does. I'm really a horrible person."

"No you're not. It's party my fault." He said.

We sat for a while, just talking. We hadn't talked for months. It was nice. Nice to finally hear his voice again. But probably for the last time.

"You don't want to miss your flight. I'll see you."

"Yeah. Bye."

I shut the door. I wanted to cry. A lot. I didn't. At least until I got out of their house and was on the road. It would be the last time I'd be here.


End file.
